


A Very Good Stress Reliever

by vriska4laifu



Series: Troll Call Shenanigans [1]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Female Solo, Masturbation, Troll Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/vriska4laifu
Summary: After a stressful night, Elwurd just needs a little extra time to herself.





	A Very Good Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t played hiveswap yet, so I don’t know much about this resistance stuff. But I’m going off one of the many theories that Elwurd is involved, and something about Dammek being in it, so I assume they would know each other.

She landed with a flop, the pile of cushions sliding out from under her just a little. It had been a long night, dealing with Dammek. There had some fuss he brought up about his friend Xefros, but she had other matters she needed to talk to with him.  
Eventually they had gotten down to business and worked out plans, and now she was bushed! She ran a hand through her hair, groaning as she settled into her fluffy pile.

She let herself doze for a few minutes, but before long her eyes were open, restlessness sinking it’s claws in. She shifted in her spot, as well as kicking her shoes off so she could get more comfortable, shedding her jacket as well. Even with the adjustments, she still couldn’t shake the feeling. Idly, her hand wandered down to her pants, palming herself for a few seconds. When she focused on it, she had realized it had been awhile since she had gotten some alone time like this. She fingered the zipper on her bottoms, before wiggling them down a bit. Her black boxers were starting to move, and she pulled the elastic back to reveal her wriggling bulge. She’d definitely have to get a new pair.  
The next feeling hit her like a truck, a painful ache for release. She gripped her bulge for dear life, giving it a long slow stroke. The sensation subsided a little, but it was still there, threatening to rear up again if she didn’t keep moving. Going to work, a mess of transparent blue coated her hands, the self lubrication really pouring out.

The feeling in her groin was relentless, having her stroking herself and fingering her nook for a full ten minutes or so before she could finally feel her orgasm coming. Her hand jerked hard in the last few moments, her face sweaty and blue before she threw her head back. Sticky and messy material shot out, and she moaned as her hips rocked forward. When she came down, she kicked away the dirty pillows, and pulling for one of the blankets she had tucked away. She’d clean up her mess later, but for now, that little session had helped her get rid of her restless feeling and now she just wanted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/K3K66C24)


End file.
